rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Minor Hiccup
"A Minor Hiccup" is the nineteenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 7th, 2014. Summary The episode starts off with a bored Weiss Schnee staring at a holographic clock with only one minute left of class. In the background, Peter Port rambles about yet another of his stories. Jaune Arc, who is sitting next to Weiss, requests her to do various activities with him, ranging from eating to studying; none of which incurs any response from her. The class ends, and Port, who was carried away in telling his story, realizes that he had completely lost track of the time. He emphatically states that the "stunning conclusion" to his story will have to wait until next time. Jaune, now agitated from the lack of response, asks whether she had heard anything he said, Weiss finally gives her response to each one of his requests, replying, "No, no, no, yes." as she gets up to leave. This causes him to sigh in resignation before putting his head on his desk. The rest of Team RWBY also proceed to the exit, with Yang Xiao Long tousling Jaune's hair and saying "One day" as the trio pass by him, leaving Jaune alone in the room. The scene shifts to Team RWBY back in their room, where each member is seen making preparations in their new outfits. Ruby suddenly jumps down from her bed and boisterously declares the start of their investigation as Weiss sarcastically states that she is so glad they are taking the matter so seriously. Yang points out that they do have a plan that is even moderately serious. The overview for their plan begins: Ruby and Weiss will head over to the CCT and look over the Schnee Dust Company records for any inconsistencies and/or robberies; Blake will attend a White Fang faction meeting to learn what their plans are through the orders issued; Yang will visit an well-informed Junior Xiong in the "shady side of town" to retrieve information. After the event, they are to meet up near Yang's location to go over what they learn. Sun Wukong then comments, surprising the team with his sudden presence outside the window. The monkey Faunus then hops into their room and asks whether they are going to go get back at Roman Torchwick. Blake tells him that they are investigating as a team. Ruby then apologetically informs him that they do not want to get friends involved unnecessarily. Sun disagrees, and says that they should always get friends involved, as evidenced when he brought Neptune Vasilias along with him to the meeting. Back in Team RWBY's room, they split up again. Ruby and Weiss are still together, Sun and Blake will be partners, and Neptune will go with Yang. As Ruby pushes Neptune past Weiss, he gives the white-haired girl a wink. Weiss subsequently suggests that Ruby ought to go with Yang, as they are sisters. Ruby then asks Weiss who would accompany her, to which Weiss replies that Neptune could. Ruby laughs at the suggestion and dismisses it, proceeding to drag Weiss out of the room despite her protests. At the tower, Ruby is unable to restrain her amazement. Weiss tells Ruby that she ought to see the one that is in Atlas, which was the first one built. She then goes on to state that Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System for Humans to communicate with one another, continuing to say that it was Atlas' gift to the world after the Great War. Ruby then makes fun of her teammate for her knowledge and wealth and snickers. Weiss tells Ruby that the only reason they are at the tower is because Ruby likes it, stating that they could've just as easily made a call from the library. Ruby says that she knows, but the tower "is just so cool" and goes to take a picture. However, she fumbles with her Scroll and it goes bouncing across the pavement before it is picked up by Penny Polendina, who attempts to return the Scroll without any sign of recognizing Ruby. On the other hand, Ruby is utterly delighted by Penny's appearance and insistently asks where she has been. Penny is caught off-guard and she stammers as she gives an evasive response and briskly walks away. Ruby quickly tells Weiss to proceed with the call and that she will catch up later as she runs off to pursue Penny, much to Weiss' dissatisfaction. Ruby catches up to Penny and asks her once more where she has been, to which Penny gives yet another evasive response. Ruby stops Penny and relays to her what all of Team RWBY thinks is going to happen, as well as restating that she needs to know what happened to Penny after the event. Penny carefully looks around before whispering to Ruby that it is not safe to talk. Meanwhile, Weiss has entered the Transmit Tower and walks across the lobby to an elevator. In the elevator, an automated voice asks how she may help Weiss today to which the white-haired girl replies that she would like to go to the communications room, after which, she is requested to put her scroll on a terminal to confirm her identity. After the confirmation, Weiss can be seen trying different faces out, presumably to put on a happy demeanor, all of which looks forced. She settles for shaking her head and waiting for her destination to arrive. Upon arrival, the first thing one notices are four holographic symbols, each one representing a different region. When the camera pans to Weiss, the area seems empty, but as she approaches a desk, a holographic attendant appears. The attendant asks Weiss what she may help her with, to which Weiss promptly replies that she would like to be wired to the Schnee Dust Company headquarters in Atlas. The attendant tells Weiss to head over to terminal three where she will be patched through. Weiss then thanks the attendant before heading over to the terminal. The SDC comms operator, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, appears on the screen. She is rather surprised to see Weiss and asks her if she would like to speak to her father or her sister, Winter Schnee, though Weiss declines the request, asking merely for the data to be transferred. The operator acquiesces and signs off. Weiss momentarily looks forlornly into the empty screen. Penny is then seen nervously waiting for Ruby at a café, before the two begin walking together. Penny confesses that her father does not wish her to talk to any of Team RWBY or to venture out alone. The two then come upon a holographic presentation by James Ironwood, who is seen unveiling the new Atlesian Knight-200 combat androids to replace the older Atlesian Knight-130, as well as the enormous Atlesian Paladin-290 battle suit. Penny unsuccessfully attempts to get an enthralled Ruby to leave the scene, but the pair are spotted by some Atlas Soldiers who immediately give chase. Penny flees the scene, shortly followed by Ruby and the soldiers. Ruby uses her Semblance to catch up to Penny and attempts to carry her off, but is not able to on account of Penny's weight. Ruby loses her grip and falls into the road, where a truck almost hits her. She is saved by Penny, who pushes her out of the way and stops the truck, much to the seeming horror of Ruby and the many onlookers that gather round. Penny and Ruby slip away from the soldiers into an adjacent alleyway. After some insistence, Penny admits to Ruby that she is "not a real girl", revealing the metal beneath her skin, causing Ruby to stare in blank shock before uttering a soft "Oh". Transcript }} Characters *Shopkeep }} Trivia *The song that plays over the ending credits is titled "All Our Days". *At the beginning, Jaune asks Weiss if she would like to see a new Spruce Willis movie with him. This is a reference to the real-world actor Bruce Willis, who is known for his several action-genre movies. *The episode title alludes to the hiccups made by Penny whenever she tells a lie. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 03 00001.png|The ticking clock. V2 03 00003.png|Weiss once again shoots Jaune down. V2 03 00006.png|RWB shows off their new looks V2 03 00007.png|Yang will check on her contact V2 03 00008.png|Weiss and Ruby will check on the Schnee Dust Company. V2 03 00010.png|Blake will Check on the White Fang V2 03 00012.png|Sun wants in V2 03 00015.png|And so does Neptune V2 03 00022.png|Ruby checks on Penny V2 03 00033.png|Introducing the Atlesian Paladin-290! V2 03 00038.png|Penny demonstrates her strength V2 03 00041.png|Penny reveals her robotic nature. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2